The Wrath
by magnessina
Summary: [set in the Serendipity verse but can be read separately] He should have realised JJ would call him out on his stupidity. He would have never predicted that the consequences would be so... intense. / Jotch angry sex, yay!


**I'm such Jotch trash! Hope you enjoy this little one!**

 _The 2015 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us in the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the nomination ballot and rules at the Profilers Choice Awards 2015 Forum. All rules and information can be found there. Nominations begin November 14, 2015 and end December 31, 2015. All entries with ten (10) or more categories filled out are eligible to win an Amazon gift card!_

 **I would appreciate it so much if you considered voting for me :) All details can be found at the PCA forum here at ffnet. Hope you'll have fun nominating your favourite stories and authors!**

* * *

"Hotch, what the hell?!"

That was to be expected, Hotch thought, as he looked up to see JJ, practically fuming with anger and rage. Unfortunately, he suspected that, as far as she was concerned, his ability to foresee certain things failed miserably.

See: the Liverpool fiasco that turned out to be the best fucking night of his bloody life.

See also: JJ's reaction to his jealousy.

This time, however, he really should have seen this coming because there was no way in hell JJ would let a thing like that slide.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, then," Dave chuckled, standing up suddenly. "Listen to what JJ has to say, Aaron. As for you, Bella, don't worry; I've already given him a piece of my mind and he promised not to do it again."

"Of course he won't, or so help me," she screeched. "I'm going to tell him exactly how stupid he was, anyway!"

"Be my guest!"

 _Fucking Dave_.

Hotch sighed as he watched his friend leave. He even closed the door behind him, the ass.

He was on his own.

"Have you lost your mind?" JJ screamed at him. She hadn't been this furious in a long, long time.

Not that he could blame her.

"What possessed you, Hotch? You could've died, you know that, right?"

"He wasn't gonna shoot," Hotch answered calmly, closing his eyes.

"Like hell he wasn't! He was pointing his gun at you, he was aiming _at your head_ , and you still taunted him! Are you positively insane? Did you think about Jack? Me? Henry? Did you spare a thought for the team, who would have been ruined if anything had happened to you? We would not have made it. _I_ would not have made it."

Hotch sighed again. He had to admit that it hadn't been the smartest thing to do. He had got so high on adrenaline when they had finally caught the Unsub, that he had ridiculed, mocked, and played mind games with him, even though the guy had sworn he would shoot his head off. He had not cared, he had known he'd win, despite Reid and Prentiss's pleads to just stop and let them take the guy down.

He had been stubborn. Reckless. _Stupid_.

The Unsub had surrendered, but the victory had been short-lived. As soon as the adrenaline had worn off, he had been terrified with his own behaviour. His ego had got the best of him, again.

He had called Jack to check up on him and tell him he loved him as soon as he had got back, and then silently had listened to Rossi's long lecture on what a dumb-ass he was.

And, of course, he should have realised that it was nothing compared to what JJ was about to bring upon him.

Still, even though she had every right to be pissed, they were at work, he was her boss, and she was behaving way out of line.

"JJ, please, calm down."

"No, I won't! I won't calm down unless you tell me what the hell you were thinking?"

"Everyone else in my place would have done the exact same thing."

"No. If it had been anyone else, you would have threatened to fire them, should they ever do something like that again. But you can't do that to yourself, can you? You have got to follow the rules, just like every single one of us, Aaron," JJ growled. "And today you decided to have some fun instead, consequences be damned!"

He didn't appreciate her tone, even though she was right.

He didn't like that she was right.

He was kind of glad she cared enough to be this mad.

And _oh my god_ , she was breathtaking.

He couldn't _not_ kiss her.

He had to tell her.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Hotch chuckled approaching her.

"Forget about it," JJ huffed, taking a step back.

"I really, really do."

"I can't even look at you right now!"

"Come on, Jayje."

"You're mad," she replied, punching him lightly in the arm. His eyebrows shot in surprise, and he looked down at his shoulder and then back at her.

It was strangely hot, which to Hotch was mildly alarming.

He came closer still, awaiting her reaction. This time she used both hands to push him away; both of them knew that the second she made it clear she wanted to be left alone, he'd let her. Both of them knew, as well, that they definitely did not want to stop here.

The force JJ used this time caused Hotch to take a step back and look at her in shock.

"You like it?" JJ chuckled. "The alpha male of all alpha males likes to be manhandled by a _girl_?" She pushed him against the wall opposite of where they had been standing, wrapping her hand around her throat. She had to look up to meet his eyes but she had taken down taller and more dangerous Unsubs than him. Compared to them, controlling Hotch was like a walk in the park. Especially that he was more than willing to submit.

"Do you like being dominated?" She repeated, digging her nails into the delicate skin of his neck.

"Not for long," he breathed. She didn't even notice how he managed to manoeuvre them so that she was pushed against the edge of his desk, but the next thing she knew, he was kissing her, kissing her as if she was the only thing keeping him alive.

When they parted for breath, Hotch asked "Have you scared them enough? Or is there a chance of someone coming here to check up on us?"

JJ blinked at him, and then blinked again, because this damn man always kissed her silly.

"I told them not to interrupt because I was going to drag your ass to hell and back."

"Good. This gives us about ten minutes and that's all we need."

She gasped. This meant business.

They still weren't officially a couple. Hell, officially, no one in the team knew that they had a thing going on. But JJ wasn't going to push him; God knows for how long she had waited for their time to come, and now it finally _was happening_. After they set some things straight – like the one that both of them weren't treating it as something casual – they were heading in the right direction. They had spent some time with Jack and Henry these last two weeks or so, and it meant a lot for them both that their children got on so well.

It was, however, really hard to find some time for doing... _adult_ stuff. Which was a shame, especially that every time with him was better than the last; he cared less and less about other people, got less and less afraid of their... _thing_ , and as a result the sex was...

Well, JJ would die a very happy woman if she got to do it with this man for the rest of her life.

The man in question pulled her out of her stupor by putting his hands on her hips and turning her around. Instinctively, she put her palms atop his desk, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"Will you lift your skirt for me, JJ?"

 _Oh God_.

She pulled her skirt up so fast, it must have looked as if it was burning her.

"Well," he said pulling his fingers slowly across the crotch of her panties, "you seem to be enjoying it nearly as much as I am."

If he was going to do dirty talk, JJ was going to go insane.

"Are you going to do something about it?" She asked.

"Oh, believe me, I am."

He wanted to say that he'd never been that hard, but that would've been a lie; with her, he always seemed to be on the verge of being torn in two with lust.

Even though JJ was more than up for it – and so was he; _literally_ – and even though the position they were in did appear quite promising, she came to the conclusion that he shouldn't be the one in charge this time. He had been a damn idiot and it didn't call for a prize.

It called for punishment.

JJ forcefully pushed herself away from the desk, which caused Hotch to stumble back; she took advantage of his temporary confusion, turned around and pushed him so hard that he slumped onto the couch behind him. The look on Hotch's face was absolutely priceless, because everything was going perfectly according to his plan, and suddenly he wasn't standing anymore, more like laying flat on his ass atop his uncomfortable sofa, and not as close to JJ as he would have liked.

"You think you're going to have your wicked way with me?" JJ asked.

"I'm not that sure of it anymore, no," he answered, clearing his throat.

Fisting his tie in her hand, JJ straddled him, and _well_ , there was still some hope left, Hotch thought.

"If…" She unzipped his pants, "you," she took him in her hand, "ever," she pulled her panties to the side, "do anything like that," she sank onto him without _warning, god damn it all to hell_ , "ever again," she breathed, taking him deep, "I will kill you before any Unsub has the chance to. Understood?"

Hotch nodded furiously, biting into his fist, because he was in _agony_ , and he couldn't make a sound.

"Words, Aaron, I need words." JJ _clenched_ around him, and he was going to die.

"Understood," Hotch said meekly, and even so, it took inhuman strength to find words right now.

"I should hope so," JJ chuckled, finally kissing him.

It was like a car crash happening between them, again. Hot, wet, deep, teeth clicking, hands groping, moans being swallowed. With each movement of JJ's hips, Hotch could feel his control slipping away from him, and when it was too much, too hard, too overwhelming, he managed to gasp into her ear, "You'd better be close."

JJ nodded, "Almost."

Not being able to hold off any longer, Hotch sank his teeth into her neck, desperate not to make too much noise. And that was all it took; he felt her pleasure, which only made his own all the more blinding.

"Are you alive?" He heard her ask, when they finally got their breathing under control.

"Barely."

"I was really scared today," she whispered. Hotch opened his eyes, hugging her to him tightly.

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"It's okay," JJ nodded.

* * *

When Rossi heard JJ hum later that day, he was curious as to what happened that put her in such a good mood, especially considering how furious she had been when he last saw her.

Not having anything better to do, he stopped by Hotch's office, and when he saw him _whistle_ whilst reviewing the files, he _knew_.

"Have you spoken to Jack recently?" Rossi asked, making sure he was right.

"A few hours ago or so. Why?"

"Then you have just had sex. And this is disgusting. You are disgusting."

"That's rich, especially coming from you," Hotch chuckled. Rossi shook his head, smiling broadly.

"I'm really happy for you two, you know."

"Thanks, Dave."

"So you really gotta stop doing stupid things, man."

"That was _one time_ ," Hotch groaned.

"Not asking her to be your girlfriend yet is another one. Just saying."

Not waiting for any answer, Rossi turned on his heel and left his friend's office. Come to think of it, he could use some lovin', too.

It was time to find Prentiss.


End file.
